NickxMadison Songfic
by Hexcav-Lio
Summary: Back to me by XO-IQ. Two years after Nick left, Madison thinks about him. Not much to say apart from that. Main NickxMadison, mentions of XanderxVidaxChip, ClarexXander(One sided), and other canon pairings.
**NickxMaddie Songfic : Back to me by XO-IQ**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own the song, it belongs to Xo-IQ. Do not own Madison, Nick and all other characters mentioned**

 **Author's Note at the end**

* * *

Madison approaches the tree she where she had her best memories of Nick

 _You were there for me_

 _When times were tough_

Madison remembers what Vida told her after the day she got turned into stone: "Nick was so sorry and like 'I promise to get you out Maddie'. He was really sorry. Oh, is it me or did he seem jealous when that other guy asked you something?" Maddie laughed at that.

 _All the little things that we did_

 _Is it enough?_

 _I thought we belonged together_

 _Maybe we could last forever_

She thinks to what Nick told her before he left: "What I'm saying is: I'd like to come back, if I had something or someone to come back to." He said, "Well there is. There's Xander, Vida, Chip, Toby, Phineas, Leelee, and...um...umm...and...me. I want you to come back...for me." She responded. She smiles

 _All the little things that we did_

 _We did for us_

She takes out his blanket and hugs it tight. She remembers what he asked her: "Could you hold on to this for me?". She gladly took it as she watched him go off. Ever since, it's been her good luck charm.

 _Where did you go_

 _I need you today_

 _'Cuz it feels lost and far away_

 _'Cuz there's no one that could take your place_

 _Where did you go_

 _I need you today_

 _[Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back_

 _Back to me] (2x)_

Madison sits down next to the tree, only thinking about Nick, 'Where are you Nick?' She thought. "Still thinking about him" Her sister said interrupting Maddie's thoughts, Madison nodded to Vida.

 _I'm coming to find you_

 _I'm bringing you home_

 _I know you're out there on your own_

Somewhere else, Nick was on his motorcycle, "Are you sure Bowen?" Udonna asked him, "Yeah, I have to go to her" Nick responded, "We'll come back in two days or three, son. We still want to experience other things the human world does" Leanbow told him. Nick smiled and started his bike.

 _Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back_

 _Back to me_

"Don't worry he'll come back" Vida said as she took a seat next to her sister. Madison started at the blanket, "Look, I'll tell Toby you needed some time off to think of things, I'm sure he'll be ok with that" Vida told her, "Thanks V" Maddie responded, "No problem, sis" Vida said hugging her. Vida left to go back to Rock Porium.

 _I know you were made_

 _We're made, made for me_

 _It's so hard to explain_

 _The things that you can't see_

Maddie laughed once her sister was back in the shop. She couldn't wait to tell him how Xander and Chip are trying to get Vida, she thought it was funny, but she felt lonely sometimes. Toby had Nikky, Leelee and Phineas were together, Clare might have a crush on Xander

 _I thought we belonged together_

 _Made it through the stormy weather_

 _Don't you know you're made_

 _You're made, made for me_

She sighed. This left her alone, her heart waiting for a special someone. She couldn't stop thinking about Nick.

 _Where did you go_

 _I need you today_

 _'Cuz there's no one that could take your place_

She remembers her date with Ben, which she was force to by Vida. She remembers she felt like it wasn't right. She didn't like him like she liked Nick. 'No one can be like you Nick' she thought

 _[Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back_

 _Back to me] (x2)_

"Why Nick, two years, and you're still not back" she said to no one, " Please Nick, come back for me" she said as she hope for him to come back. She closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Se sighed as she stared at the red blanket again.

 _I'm coming to find you_

 _I'm bringing you home_

 _I know that you're out there on your own_

Meanwhile, Nick, on his motorcycle, stopped at the edge of Briarwood, "I'm coming Maddie" he said as he put his visor down, and headed into the city as fast as he could go.

 _Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back?_

 _Won't you come back_

 _Back to me_

Madison got up, blanket in hand, as she headed for Rock Porium, as the sound of a motorcycle made her stop. The motorcycle stopped in front of her, "Nick?" She said, the man got off his bike and took off his helmet as he approach Maddie. "Told I'd come back for you" Nick said

* * *

 **Small I know, but this is for my lack of updates, which I am truly sorry. I have a huge writers' block and I'm writing more stories on paper, which I will finalize and then post, if I find the time... family and school, both are quite some thing, I will also rewrite the first episodes of Power Rangers Warlords, my oc team of rangers. So please bare with me for this author's note when I say that I can't update and I'll be honest, I can't stop putting my inspiration at the places at the wrong times. lease, understand I want to continu, but school, family and inspiration aren't helping.**

 **I found episodes of other power rangers seasons, and I was watching Make it Pop at the same time, so after I heard the song a couple of times, watching some episodes of Mystic Force and reading Nickx Maddie fics, I got the inspiration to write this and start to have more inspiration for Warlords and it's sequel... Yeah I have a sequel and I still didn't finish the main story. I'm weird in so many ways...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading**

 _ **J.530, out**_


End file.
